Miniaturki TVD
by FuturePast58
Summary: Miniaturki TVD. Głównie Delena. Rating może się zmienić.
1. Poranek

1\. Poranek

 _Dopisek małym druczkiem : Załóżmy, ze Silas był po Marcusie i jego bandzie podróżników._

Siedziałam w pokoju gościnnym w domu Stefana i Damona. Rytmicznie tupałam nogą ze zdenerwowania. Miałam siedzieć tutaj ukryta, kiedy oni polują na Silasa. Stefan pojechał z Mattem i Caroline, a Damon z Jeremym i Bonnie. Tylko ja się na nic nie przydałam. Po co im niewyszkolony człowiek? Westchnęłam ze złością i pokręciłam głową. Nie mogę tak o tym myśleć. W jednej sekundzie usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Wstałam gwałtownie zdenerwowana. Przełknęłam ślinę i zaczęłam przeszukiwać pokój, ale nie znalazłam żadnej broni.

\- Elena? Gdzie jesteś? - usłyszałam znajomy głos i całe zdenerwowanie ze mnie wyparowało.

\- W chwilowo-moim pokoju! - zawołałam i odetchnęłam głęboko. Po chwili zobaczyłam, że drzwi się otwierają, a do środka wchodzi Damon.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest - szepnął i pokręcił głową. Wydawał się... zdenerwowany.

\- A czemu miałoby mi coś być? I czemu nie jesteś z resztą? - zapytałam zmieszana. Damon uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Dostałem smsa - szepnął i podsunął mi telefon pod nos. " Widzę, że drużyna pierścienia zapomniała o kimś w swoim zespole. Ale ja pamiętałem o słodkiej księżniczce" Zamrugałam kilka razy.

\- Musisz mi to wytłumaczyć, bo jak na razie mało rozumiem - stwierdziłam i usiadłam na łóżku.

\- Byłem pewny, że chodzi o ciebie... Powiedziałem Bonnie, że nie powinniśmy zostawiać cię samej. Alaric dołączył zamiast mnie do naszej małej wyprawy.

\- A ty?

\- A ja zostałem twoim osobistym ochroniarzem - stwierdził z uśmiechem. Zamrugałam kilka razy.

\- To... świetnie. Po prostu świetnie - szepnęłam. Zapowiadał się dłuuugi wieczór.

Potem poszliśmy pooglądać telewizję i zjedliśmy popcorn. Damon kazał mi się nie przejmować, bo wszystko będzie dobrze, ale to nie dało mi spokoju. Było już po 23, a nikt nie dawał znaku życia. A żeby było gorzej zaczęła się burza. Błysk przebił się przez okno, a ja pisnęłam.

\- Co jest, księżniczko? Boisz się burzy? - zaśmiał się Damon, siedzący obok mnie.

\- Tak. I to cholernie - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdę. Damon zaczął się śmiać.

\- Serio? Przeżyłaś ataki wilkołaków, wampirów, sobowtórów, podróżników, łowców i pierwotnych... A ty się boisz burzy - pokręcił głową. - Zdumiewające - dodał. - To tak jakby Stefan bał się chodzić samemu do lasu po wiewiórki - dodał, kręcąc głową.

\- Idę się położyć - powiedziałam i szybkim krokiem poszłam do pokoju, żeby uniknąć jego złośliwych komentarzy. Zapaliłam światło i zaczęłam przeszukiwać szafy w poszukiwaniu piżamy. Po dziesięciu minutach usiadłam na podłodze zrezygnowana. Nie spakowałam piżamy. Świetnie. Super. Jak zawsze przygotowana na wszystko. Pokręciłam głową. Dokładnie w tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Damon.

\- Co robisz na podłodze? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie z góry.

\- Szukałam piżamy, ale chyba jej nie spakowałam - stwierdziłam ze złością.

\- Mogę ci coś dać - podniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Nie zapytam czemu masz damskie piżamy i grzecznie podziękuję, okay? - zapytałam.

\- Daj mi sekundę - szepnął i zniknął. Pewnie pobiegł w wampirzym tempie, ale jak dla mnie to świetna sztuczka ze znikaniem. Wrócił po pięciu sekundach.

\- Dałam ci sekundę, a zajęło ci to pięć - stwierdziłam z uśmiechem.

\- Były korki na korytarzu, bo burza popsuła sygnalizacje przy schodach - powiedział i podał mi ubrania. - Weź co chcesz. Ja wychodzę - stwierdził i zniknął. Znowu. Nienawidziłam kiedy to robił. Spojrzałam na ubrania, które trzymałam rękach. Jedna za duża koszulka i dwie super krótkie koszule nocne. Miałam ochotę przywalić temu wampirowi. Wzięłam za duży T-shirt i moje majtki i poszłam do łazienki.

Obudził mnie grzmot. Jak ja nienawidziłam burzy. Próbowałam znowu zasnąć, ale nie mogłam. Pieprzone błyskawice. I grzmoty. Otworzyłam oczy, dokładnie kiedy grzmot zgrał się z błyskiem. Pisnęłam i przytuliłam się do kołdry. Jak ja nienawidziłam burz.

\- Elena? - usłyszałam jego głos, zanim zobaczyłam, że drzwi się otwierają. - Dlaczego nie śpisz, księżniczko? - zapytał. Miał zaspany głos. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i zobaczyłam, że ma na sobie tylko spodnie. Przełknęłam ślinę i zamrugałam kilka razy, zanim odpowiedziałam.

\- Grzmoty mnie obudziły - szepnęłam, a burza chyba stwierdziła " dodajmy efektu do jej wypowiedzi, tak dla śmiechu " i po raz kolejny pisnęłam przez ten głośny jak cholera grzmot.

\- Mogę spać z tobą jak chcesz - zaproponował wampir i byłam pewna, że się uśmiechał. Nawet nie musiałam na niego patrzeć, żeby to wiedzieć. Dupek.

\- Nie trzeba - powiedziałam i BUM kolejny grzmot. - Nie musisz ze mną spać... A-ale byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś się położył ze mną - szepnęłam. Damon nie zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę i położył się na łóżku. On na skraju jednej połowy, a ja przesunęłam się na drugi kraniec. - Trzymaj się swojej połowy - powiedziałam cicho.

\- Śpij księżniczko. To tylko burza, a ja będę grzeczny - szepnął cicho. Zamknęłam oczy, jednak te dźwięki nie dawały mi spokoju. Po chwili usłyszałam coś innego. Coś znajomego.

\- Nucisz? - zapytałam ospale, przypominając sobie jedną z kołysanek dla dzieci.

\- Nie możesz mi tego zabronić. A teraz śpij - dodał i znowu zaczął nucić. Skupiłam się na jego głosie i to pozwoliło mi zignorować burzę. Zasnęłam.

Kiedy się obudziłam nie byłam na mojej połowie łóżka. Do cholery, nawet nie leżałam na łóżku. Moja głowa opierała się o klatkę piersiową Damona, którego głowa leżała na mojej lewej dłoni. Nasze nogi były tak zaplątane, że miałam problem z odgadnięciem, która jest prawa, a która lewa. A żeby było weselej Damon trzymał mnie w żelaznym uścisku, przyciśniętą do jego klatki piersiowej. Podniosłam lekko wzrok, próbując go nie budzić. Miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał miarowo. Jego włosy były w słodkim nieładzie. Cała ta sytuacja była absurdalna! Leżałam w łóżku w bratem mojego chłopaka. Żeby było zabawniej miałam na sobie tylko majtki i jego T-shirt. A żeby było jeszcze zabawniej on miał na sobie tylko spodnie od piżamy. Czyli wynikało z tego, że nasze ciała dzieliły tylko cienkie warstwy materiału ubrań. Powinnam go obudzić. Tak. To właśnie powinnam zrobić. Tylko, do cholery, nie mogłam oderwać wzrok od jego nieziemskiej klaty i od tego, że jej dotykałam. Zamknęłam oczy, próbując odpędzić... obrazy, które pojawiły się w mojej głowie. Obrazy, które nie powinny za żadne skarby wiązać się z Damonem. Nie otworzę oczu. Udam, że jeszcze śpię i kiedy on się obudzi będzie musiał nas rozdzielić... Albo nie. Do cholery przecież to Damon! Kiedy się obudzi nie tylko nas nie rozdzieli. On nie wypuści mnie z tego łóżka. Moje serca zaczęło szybciej bić. Jak ja miałam wyjść bez szwanku z tej sytuacji? Poczułam jak Damon się rusza i szepcze coś przez sen. Zamarłam bez ruchu, kiedy jego ręka zjechała z moim pleców na biodro. Cholera, cholera, cholera! Dlaczego to było takie skomplikowane? Miałam ochotę uderzyć go w twarz za to co robił, ale równocześnie bardzo mi się to podobało... Mimowolnie zaczęłam rysować palcem po jego klatce piersiowej. Dotykałam jego mięśni i tworzyłam bezsensownie kształty. Nie wiem ile leżałam gładząc go po klacie. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych i kroki na korytarzu. Cholera.

\- Damon, obudź się - powiedziałam cicho i zaczęłam nim poruszać. Czemu musiał mieć taki twardy sen. - Damon, do cholery! Ktoś jest w domu - syknęłam i próbowałam wyplątać się z jego objęć. Wampir poruszył się. W końcu!

\- Po co mnie budzisz? - usłyszałam jego cichy głos. Po chwili poczułam jak jego mięśnie się napięły, a on otworzył oczy. - Elena, czemu na mnie leżysz? - zapytał, wpatrując się we mnie.

\- Ja mogłabym spytać, czemu twoja ręką jest tak blisko mojego tyłka, ale sobie to daruję - szepnęłam.

\- Na twoje pytanie miałbym prostą odpowiedź... - zaczął z uśmiechem, ale mu przerwałam.

\- Damon, do cholery, puść mnie - syknęłam. Uśmiechnął się. - Nie żartuję! Puść mnie - powiedziałam ze złością.

\- Wyrywasz się jak kociak - stwierdził i zaśmiał się, kiedy rzuciłam mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Damon, chyba ktoś... - zaczęłam, ale świat stwierdził, że trzeba pogorszyć sytuacje i w tym momencie do pokoju weszła Bonnie. Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami, a ja gwałtownie wyrwałam się Damonowi. Odsunęłam się od niego i szybko wstałam.

\- Czy wy dwoje...? - Bonnie zadała niedokończone pytanie. Chyba się zarumieniłam. W sensie jak burak. Byłam czerwona jak burak, do cholery. Chciałam odpowiedzieć, ale Damon mnie uprzedził.

\- Wiesz, wiedźmo, to co się tutaj stało... chyba tu zostanie - szepnął i mrugnął, do cholery mrugnął, do niej.

\- To ja może... - Bonnie się zawahała i wyszła z pokoju. Rzuciłam Damonowi złowrogie spojrzenie i wybiegłam za przyjaciółką.

\- Bonnie, czekaj - powiedziałam, a ona odwróciła się w moją stronę.

\- On? Serio? To musiał być on? - zapytała.

\- Bonnie. To nie tak. Nie spaliśmy ze sobą - powiedziałam szybko.

\- Właściwie to spaliśmy! - usłyszałam głos Damona. Bonnie uniosła brew i spojrzała na mnie.

\- No dobra. Spaliśmy.

\- Przyznałaś to! - usłyszałam głos wampira.

\- Zamknij się, próbuję wszystko wyjaśnić! - zawołałam i pociągnęłam Bonnie za rękę w stronę łazienki. Kiedy już tam byłyśmy odkręciłam prysznic.

\- Czekam - powiedziała Bonnie.

\- Bałam się burzy, a on zaśpiewał mi kołysankę - powiedziałam, świadoma, jak żałośnie brzmię.

\- I po tej kołysance stwierdziłaś, że będziesz uprawiać sex z bratem twojego chłopaka?

\- Nie! Nie robiliśmy tego! - zawołałam ze złością. - Tylko spaliśmy w jednym łóżku - Bonnie westchnęła. - Posłuchaj. Wiem, że brzmię jakbym się tłumaczyła, ale to prawda. - czarownica pokręciła głową.

\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę, ale niech ci będzie.

\- Dziękuję, Bonnie... Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Mogłabyś nie wspominać o tym Stefanowi? Zrobi awanturę i...

\- Elena - Bonnie mi przerwała. - To twój problem. Ja nie będę ingerować - odetchnęłam z ulgą.

\- Dzięki. Naprawdę dzięki.

\- On tu będzie za 10 minut - powiedziała Bonnie.

\- I nic mu nie powiesz - dodałam, a ona pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

\- Elena... Jeśli nie chcesz awantury ze swoim chłopakiem to zdejmij koszulkę jego brata, okay? - spytała i wyszła z łazienki nie oczekując odpowiedzi.


	2. Nauczyciel

2\. Nauczyciel

 _Dopisek małym druczkiem : Damon to nauczyciel historii. Tutaj nie ma Stefana. Nie znamy go. Przepadł. PUF! I go nie ma._

Wpatrywałam się w usta profesora Salvatore, przegryzając wargę. Cholera, czemu musiał mi się podobać nauczyciel od historii. Gapiłam się na niego bez celu przez większość lekcji. Ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Te usta stworzone do całowania. Te niebieskie oczy. I, do cholery, on przychodził na lekcje i odpiętej koszuli.

\- Panno Gilbert? - usłyszałam jak wymawia moje nazwisko i zamrugałam kilka razy. Zaczerwieniłam się. Nie miałam pojęcia o co mnie pytał, ale on oczekiwał ode mnie odpowiedzi. Na jego ustach igrał diabelski uśmieszek.

\- Mógłby pan powtórzyć pytanie? - zapytałam, a on uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Zapytałem tylko o czym myślisz. Wydawałaś się rozkojarzona - powiedział, a ja zaczerwieniłam się.

\- Prze-przepraszam. To się nie powtórzy - szepnęłam speszona.

\- Nie zabraniam czy myśleć i marzyć, panno Gilbert. Rób to często - powiedział. Podniosłam na niego wzrok, zaskoczona jego słowami. Mogłabym przysiąc, że do mnie mrugnął, ale to stało się tak szybko, że nie byłam pewna, czy sama sobie tego nie wyobraziłam. On patrzył się na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem wrócił do wykładu o sporze w 1858 roku.

Odetchnęłam głęboko. Czułam na sobie wzrok Caroline, siedzącej blisko mnie. Po chwili na mojej ławce wylądowała mała kulka papieru. Rozwinęłam ją. " Elena, totalnie się napaliłaś na niego. Nie mówię, że nie jest ładny, ale nie jest tego warty. Ogarnij się " Zagryzłam wargę. Czemu Caroline znała mnie tak dobrze. Napisałam na karteczce pod jej wiadomością : " Nie napaliłam się. Tylko zamyśliłam" i odrzuciłam w jej stronę. Po chwili ta sama kartka wróciła na moją ławkę. " Myślałaś o nim. To bardziej podchodzi pod fantazjowanie, słonko". Zamrugałam kilka razy, przyznając jej rację. " Musisz mnie tak dobrze znać? " Napisałam i odrzuciłam do przyjaciółki. Nie minęło kilka sekund kiedy wróciła do mnie. Jak ona może tak szybko pisać? " Jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Wiem o tobie wszystko... A teraz mi powiedz : czy w tej twojej zamyślonej główce profesor Salvatore ma na sobie koszulkę? " Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i zarumieniłam po chwili. " Nie zawsze " odpisałam tylko i odrzuciłam w stronę koleżanki. Odpowiedziała po kilku sekundach : " Uuu. Tryb: Niegrzeczna Elena się włącza, kiedy widzisz swojego nauczyciela?" Westchnęłam. Kiedyś ją zabiję. " Za każdym razem " odpisałam i odrzuciłam kartkę do Caroline.

\- Panno Forbes? - usłyszałam głos nauczyciela, który podszedł do ławki Caroline. - Jesteś w podstawówce z panną Gilbert? - zapytał, patrząc na nią. - Proszę oddać mi ten liścik - powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronie.

\- Proszę pana. Po co się tak denerwować? To tylko karteczka. Zaraz ją porwę i wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedziała i chwyciła karteczkę tak jakby chciała ją podrzeć. Nauczyciel złapał ją zanim zdążyła ruszyć ręką.

\- Daj mi to - powiedział cicho, a Caroline puściła papier. O nie. O cholera. Cholera, cholera. Ja... właśnie umarłam. On to przeczyta. Cholera! Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Nauczyciel podniósł karteczkę i zaczął czytać. Widziałam jak emocje na jego twarzy się zmieniają z sekundy na sekundę. Złość mu przeszła i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Tak słodko... Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

\- Proszę pana to tylko głupoty - powiedziała Caroline, a jego uśmiech się powiększył.

\- Nie... Moim zdaniem prowadziłaś bardzo ciekawą dyskusję ze swoją przyjaciółką Eleną - popatrzył na mnie, a ja chyba byłam czerwona jak burak. - Zastanawiam się nad przeczytaniem tego dla całej klasy. Mogliby się tyle nauczyć - powiedział, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

\- Nie, nie trzeba! - zawołała Caroline trochę za głośno, ale nauczyciel nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

\- A co o tym myśli twoja przyjaciółka? Eleno? Powinniśmy podzielić się tym z innymi? - zapytał. Przegryzłam wargę i wzięłam głęboki oddech.

\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli te... przemyślenia zostaną między nami, panie profesorze - powiedziałam powoli. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak. To dobry pomysł - stwierdził, a ten śliczny uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. - Mam nadzieję, że przeprowadzicie z panną Forbes więcej tak ciekawych konwersacji. Chętnie bym złapał więcej takich liścików... Zmieniają to jak patrzysz na świat - powiedział, a ja siedziałam zszokowana. Spojrzałam na Caroline, która siedziała z otwartą buzią i gapiła się to na niego to na mnie.

\- Postaramy się, panie Salvatore - powiedziałam cicho, próbując przestać się rumienić.

\- Mam taką nadzieję, panno Gilbert - powiedział i z uśmiechem wrócił do swojego biurka, chowając karteczkę do kieszeni. Odetchnęłam głęboko, kiedy znowu usłyszałam jego głos. - Chciałem tylko dodać, że mam nadzieję, że ten tryb będzie włączał się jeszcze częściej - powiedział, a ja otworzyłam usta, jednak nic nich nie wyszło. Nie mogłam wykrztusić ani słowa. Uśmiechnął się do mnie jeszcze raz. - Wracając do tematu lekcji. Kiedy dowódca dowiedział się o zdradzie porucznika... - kontynuował wykład, jednak co chwilę uśmiechał się, patrząc w moją stronę.

Wyszłam z klasy jako jedna z pierwszych i pobiegłam w stronę mojej szafki. Otworzyłam metalowe drzwiczki i odetchnęłam głęboko. Po chwili podbiegła do mnie Caroline.

\- On totalnie z tobą flirtował - powiedziała.

\- A myślałam, że mi się przywidziało - stwierdziłam cicho i wyjęłam podręcznik od matmy na następną lekcje. - I co ja mam teraz zrobić? - zapytałam przyjaciółkę. Blondynka pokręciła głową.

\- Normalnie powiedziałabym :" Idź i bierz go". ale to nasz nauczyciel... I nie mam pojęcia co powinnaś zrobić.

\- Porażka - stwierdziłam cicho. Caroline pokiwała głową.

\- Ale jesteś świadoma tego, że on ci zaproponował, żebyś pisała do niego sex-liściki? - zapytała z uśmiechem.

\- Zamknij się - odpowiedziałam, śmiejąc się.

Następnego dnia przed lekcją historii byłam zdenerwowana. Nie wiedziałam czego oczekiwać, skoro wiedziałam, że przeczytał ten liścik. Ale nauczyciel otworzył drzwi klasy i obrzucił mnie tylko przelotnym spojrzeniem. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i lekkim rozczarowaniem. Usiadłam w tej samej ławce co zawsze i próbowałam nie patrzeć na nauczyciela. Kiedy w końcu zaczął lekcje spojrzałam na niego i jak zwykle się zagapiłam. Czy on nie mógłby nosić swetrów jak cała reszta nauczycieli? Teraz próbuję nie patrzeć na jego odkryty kawałek klaty. Świetnie. Wpatrywałam się w niego przez chwilę i stwierdziłam, że jednak bardzo się cieszę, że nie nosi swetrów jak reszta. Skupiłam się przez chwilę na tym co mówił.

\- Okay, ludzie. Potrzebuje jednego ochotnika do pomocy przy udekorowania sali na dzień historyczny. Zobaczyłam jak Caroline podnosi rękę. - Panna Forbes. Bardzo się cieszę, że mi pani pomoże.

\- Ja też się cieszę, psze pana - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Przewróciłam oczami i przez resztę lekcji jak zwykle gapiłam się na profesora Salvatore.

Była ostatnia godzina lekcyjna. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek byłam szczęśliwa, że mogę uciec od chemii, ale Caroline zatrzymała mnie przy drzwiach sali.

\- Musisz mi pomóc - powiedziała.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytałam, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

\- Chodzi o to, że obiecałam profesorowi Salvatore, że pomogę przy tych dekoracjach, ale przypomniało mi się, że miałam planować bal jesienny z samorządem!

\- A jak ja ci mogę pomóc? - zapytałam.

\- Musisz iść do pana S. i zastąpić mnie - powiedziała. Otworzyłam szeroko buzie, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Caroline uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zawołała : - Dzięki jesteś najlepsza! - po czym pobiegła w stronę schodów.

\- Tak. Najlepsza - powtórzyłam i ruszyłam do sali od historii.

Oddychałam głęboko, stojąc przed drzwiami. Nic się nie stanie. Będzie okay. Otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam jak profesor Salvatore chowa butelkę do komody. To na pewno był alkohol.

\- Dzień dobry - mówię cicho i wchodzę do sali. - Caroline musiała coś załatwić z samorządzie i nie mogła podejść... Pomyślałam, że w takim razie ja pomogę z dekorowaniem - mówię, siadając na ławce, która stoi najbliżej. On uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Cieszę się, Eleno - powiedział tylko. Zarumieniłam się. - Będzie tak jak zawsze. Trzeba wyciąć literki z szablonu i po przyczepiać. Pod tym tamten wielki plakat i będzie dobrze - mówi. Kiwam głową i podchodzę do stołu z narysowanymi na kolorowych kartkach literami. Każda była wielkość jednej kartki, więc miłego wycinania Eleno.

\- Ma pan może coś do picia? - zapytałam po wycięciu siedmiu liter. Właśnie wieszał jakieś świecidełka przy suficie.

\- Poczekaj chwilkę - mówi i kończy robotę. Zeskakuje sprawnie z ławki, na której stał przed chwilą i staje przede mną. - Możesz powtórzyć pytanie, Eleno? - zapytał cicho, patrząc mi w oczy. Spuściłam wzrok i przegryzłam wargę.

\- Spytałam, czy ma pan coś do picia - powtórzyłam pytanie.

\- Możesz się do mnie nie zwracać per " pan", kiedy jesteśmy sami? - zapytał, kierując się w stronę biurka. - Masz siedemnaście lat, a ja dwadzieścia jeden. Jestem tylko cztery lata starszy - stwierdził, wyciągając z jakiejś szuflady dwie szklanki.

\- Czyli mam panu mówić po imieniu, czy w ogóle się nie zwracać do pana? - zapytałam, wycinając literę "A".

\- Mów mi po imieniu. Proszę - powiedział to tak, że czuła jak jej serce się roztapia.

\- O-okay - odpowiedziała, jąkając się. Bo co mogła zrobić?

\- Więc, tak jakbyś zapomniała, albo coś, jestem Damon Salvatore - powiedział.

\- Wiem... To znaczy : nie zapomniałam - powiedziałam cicho, a on się uśmiechnął.

\- Cieszę się - powiedział tylko i zobaczyłam, że stoi przede mną i podaję mi szklankę z... czymś. Chwyciłam ją i przyłożyłam szklankę do ust. Powąchałam to. Od razu wyczułam jakiś rodzaj alkoholu. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i wypiłam do dna.

\- Dziękuję... Damonie. - powiedziałam i odstawiłam szklankę na ławkę obok. Damon nic nie powiedział, ale uśmiechnął się lekko i wrócił do wieszania kolorowych lampek na "Dzień Szkoły".

\- Nie mam zamiaru spędzić tyle czasu milcząc - odezwał się po chwili i odwrócił, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. - Lubie historię... Opowiedz mi o największej przygodzie jaką przeżyłaś w swoim życiu - poprosił z uśmiechem. Byłam lekko zmieszana.

\- Wydaję mi się, że nie jestem poszukiwaczem przygód - powiedziałam, wycinając wielkie "H".

\- I tu się mylisz - odpowiedział.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jesteś typem poszukiwacza przygód - powiedział i zeskoczył z ławki. Podszedł do mnie z tajemniczym błyskiem w oczach. - Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiem... Albo przynajmniej zdecydowałaś się nie wiedzieć - Byłam zdezorientowana. I to cholernie. Czemu ten seksowny facet musiał być taki zagadkowy?

\- Chyba nie rozumiem - powiedziałam powoli, a on pokręcił głową i zrobił krok do przodu. Stał tak blisko mnie...

\- Jest 17 czerwca, a nie 24... - powiedział powoli. - Ale te kilka dni niczego nie zmieni, prawda? - zadał to pytanie chyba sobie, a nie mi.

\- Psze pana, ja... - zaczęłam, ale on mi przerwał.

\- Muszę ci zadać kilka pytań, okay? - pokiwałam głową na znak zgody, a on uśmiechnął się lekko. - I będziesz ze mną kompletnie szczera - mówi, patrząc mi w oczy. Jasne. Dlaczego by nie. - Dlaczego nosisz ten naszyjnik? - to pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Spojrzałam w dół, żeby przypomnieć sobie jaki naszyjnik założyłam. Ten był mały, ze złotym słowikiem.

\- Nie wiem. Czuję się do niego jakoś przywiązana, chociaż nie pamiętam skąd go mam - odpowiedziałam szczerze. Pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Czy pamiętasz, kiedy mnie poznałaś?

\- 15 maja. Został pan naszym nauczycielem po tym jak pani Jakaśtam zrezygnowała - mówię i czuję się trochę dziwnie. Jak bardzo. Bardzo dziwnie.

\- Jak się układa twoje życie? - pada pytanie. Zastanawiam się nad odpowiedzią przez chwilę.

\- Dobrze. Jenna coraz lepiej gotuję, Jer przestał ćpać i już nie jest dilerem, Bonnie jest zawsze przy mnie, a Caroline nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać.

\- A jakiś chłopak?

\- Nie mam chłopaka - odpowiadam i czuję się lekko zażenowana. Dlaczego rozmawiam o tym z nauczycielem?

\- A jak plany na przyszłość? Rodzina, dzieci?

\- Chciałabym mieć tą jedną osobę, która zrobiłaby dla mnie wszystko... Ale nie planuje dzieci. Nie widzę siebie jako matki - odpowiadam i wzruszam ramionami.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie widzisz siebie jako matki? - powtarza moje słowa.

\- Nie wiem. Zawsze chciałam mieć dzieci, ale jakoś... przestałam - mówię te słowa z lekkim zdziwieniem. Dlaczego przestałam? Człowiek z dnia na dzień nie zmienia swoich planów na życie... Co się wydarzyło, że zmieniłam zdanie na ten temat?

\- I ostatnie : czy czujesz, jakby czegoś ci brakowało? - pyta. Zaskoczona mrugam kilka razy. Nie. Chyba nie.

\- Nie wiem jak to uczucie różni się od innych... Ale mogę powiedzieć, że czuję to dziwne coś. To samo co czułam po śmierci rodziców. Nie chodzi mi o rozpacz, czy smutek... Tylko - szukam właściwego słowa, żeby to określić.

\- Tęsknotę za niewiadomym? - podsuwa mi nauczyciel, a ja uśmiecham się lekko.

\- Tak. To pasuje - mówię powoli. On zaczyna lekko kręcić głową i uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Zabijesz mnie za niedotrzymanie umowy, księżniczko - mówi, a ja mrugam zaskoczona.

\- Słucham? Chyba nie rozumiem o co...

\- Tylko mówię, że jak już ci wszystko oddam to zamiast podziękować, będziesz się kłócić ze mną.

\- Ja... będę? - pytam. Jestem nieźle skołowana, ale on się tylko śmieje.

\- Miałem dać ci rok - wzruszył ramionami. - I tak już za długo czekałem - dodaje cicho. Podchodzi do mnie i patrzy mi prosto w oczy. - Eleno, przypomnij sobie prawdę - mówi, a ja mrugam zaskoczona. O czym gada mój superseksowny nauczyciel?

\- Ja chyba powinna pójść - mówię i wstaję, ale nagle zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. - Co się...? - nie zdążyłam dokończyć pytania, bo zaczęły mnie zalewać obrazy. Na wszystkich byłam ja z nim.

...Stoimy przy wodospadzie. Ja się śmieje, a on mnie obejmuje.

" Zmieniłaś całe moje życie" - mówi i całuje mnie w czoło. Uśmiecham się do niego.

" Mam nadzieję, że na lepsze, bo jak nie to zaraz będziesz spadał razem z wodą w tym wodospadzie" - mówię ze śmiechem. Potem wszystko się zmienia.

...Stoję w kolejce na lotnisko na poprzednie wakacje i chyba upuściłam gdzieś mój bilet. Zaczynam przeklinać samą siebie i wtedy ktoś chwyta mnie za ramię.

" Tego szukasz, księżniczko? " - mówi czarnowłosy facet przede mną.

" Uratowałeś mi życie" - mówię i przyjmuję od niego bilet. " Też lecisz na wakacje nad wodospad? " pytam zaciekawiona jego niebieskimi oczami.

" Nie zamierzałem, ale chyba właśnie zmieniłem plany" - mówi, patrząc na mnie. " Jestem Damon " przedstawia mi się.

" Elena " - mówię. " A nie potrzebujesz przez przypadek biletu, którego, jak mniemam nie masz? " zapytałam z uśmiechem. Mrugnął do mnie i szepnął :

" Mam swoje sposoby ". I znowu coś innego. Wiele miejsc, wiele scen, układa się w mojej głowie. Wraca mi pamięć jak w jakimś filmie.

...Oglądamy razem film w telewizji. Kiedy Damon całuje mnie w usta zaczynam rzucać w niego popcornem.

...Pływamy w basenie i śmiejemy się bez wyraźnego powodu. Damon próbuje odpiąć mi stanik, a ja ochlapuje go wodą.

...Leżymy na podłodze i mówimy o tym jak będzie wyglądała nasza przyszłość. Kiedy mówię o rodzinie dostrzegam błysk smutku w jego oczach.

...Chodzimy po mieście nocą i przyglądamy się księżycowi. Wyglądał pięknie i oświetlał nam drogę do hotelu. Śmialiśmy się popijając napój z kubków.

...Poszliśmy na wspólne zakupy. Damon pakuje mi do koszyka samą bieliznę, którą ja ciągle odkładam na miejsce. Kiedy znajduję tam kolejny czerwony stanik ze zdenerwowaniem rzucam mu go na głowę. Po chwili oboje wybuchamy śmiechem.

...Tańczymy razem w barze. Jestem pijana i jakiś typ zaczyna się do mnie przystawiać. Nie rozumie słowa "nie". Damon pojawia się w jednej sekundzie i przeraża gościa samym spojrzeniem. Przez resztę wieczoru mówiłam mu, że jest cholernie zazdrosny i , że powinien przestać, chociaż tak naprawdę czułam się jak księżniczka uratowana przez rycerza. I Damon dobrze o tym wiedział.

...Siedzimy w lesie i obserwujemy gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie on się podnosi.

" Mam coś dla ciebie" - szepcze z uśmiechem. " Możesz to nazwać prezentem z okazji najlepszych wakacji w moim życiu " - mówi i podaje mi małe pudełeczko. Otwieram je. W środku jest naszyjnik ze złotym słowikiem.

" Jest piękny " - mówię. Jestem zaskoczona i wniebowzięta. Damon zapina mi go na szyi.

" Nigdy go nie zdejmuj " - prosi szeptem. Uśmiecham się.

" Będą musieli mnie zabić, żeby go dostać " - mówię, a on się uśmiecha lekko i całuje mnie w usta. Delikatnie. Z uczuciem. I znowu wszystko znika. Obrazy skaczą jak szalone i układają się w składną opowieść.

...Stoimy znowu przy wodospadzie. Damon wydaje się bardzo zamyślony, więc pytam go o co chodzi.

" Zmieniłaś mnie... A ja muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego" mówi. " Tylko obiecaj mi, że cokolwiek to będzie, wysłuchasz mnie do końca"

" Obiecuję " - mówię i uśmiecham się zachęcająco. I wtedy to słyszę. Że jest wampirem. Że zabijał i był potworem, ale się zmienił. Że od kiedy mnie poznał nikogo nie skrzywdził. Że może zauroczyć ludzi, żeby robili to co on chce. Że ma ponad sto lat. Że umarł. Zaczynam się go bać, kiedy pokazuje mi kły. Czuję się rozdarta i nie wiem co robić. Damon stoi przede mną.

" Powiedziałem ci całą prawdę o mnie. Zrobiłem to, bo cię kocham " - mówi i chce mnie objąć, ale ja się odsuwam.

" Jesteś... potworem " mówię i czuję jak nasze serca pękają w tym samym momencie. " Zostaw mnie w spokoju" - mówię, kiedy on się przybliża. Widzę ból w jego oczach. Zraniłam go, ale on przede mną ukrywał takie coś. W moich oczach zbierają się łzy, ale odnajduję jakieś wyjście. " Wyjeżdżam stąd za cztery dni, w piątek... Podejdź do mnie dzień przed wyjazdem Potrzebuje czasu " - szepcze, a on tylko kiwa głową. Już nie próbuje się do mnie zbliżyć. Po tym wspomnieniu nadchodzi płacz, rozpacz, poczucie zdrady, wyparcie i niszczenie wielu przedmiotów. Czytanie naszych smsów przed snem i płacz. A potem gniew. Okropny gniew. I nagle pomysł. Zwykły, wręcz naiwny, ale jedyny jaki posiadałam.

...Siedziałam w pokoju hotelowym, kiedy usłyszałam ciche pukanie. Podeszłam do drzwi i zobaczyłam Damona w progu. Płacz znowu zbiera się w moich oczach, ale ignoruję go. Nie zapraszam go do środka. Stoimy nic nie mówiąc. Jego oczy wyrażają żal, okropny żal, wręcz rozpacz, a moje zdradę.

" Wymaż mi wszystkie wspomnienia" - szepczę i wiem, że on chce zacząć się kłócić, więc szybko kontynuuje : " Na rok. Pojadę do domu, nie pamiętając co się stało... Znajdź mnie za rok i sprawdź jak będzie wyglądało moje życie. Jeśli będę szczęśliwa z kimś innym to nie oddawaj mi moich wspomnień. Jeśli ty zrozumiesz, że to był błąd to nie musisz przyjeżdżać. Ale ma być rok. Dokładnie rok do dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy " przestaję mówić i widzę, że Damon przeprowadza wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą. W końcu kiwa głową.

" Spójrz mi w oczy " - mówi, a ja unoszę wzrok. Podnosi dłoń i kładzie ją na moim policzku. Gładzi go delikatnie. " Kocham cię, Eleno " mówi.

" Wiem " - odpowiadam i czuję się jak świnia, ale nie mogę powiedzieć mu, ze go kocham. Nie teraz. I możliwe, że nigdy. Damon wzdycha.

" Nigdy mnie nie poznałaś. Przeżyłaś te wakacje sama, zwiedzając i pływając w basenie. Nic wyjątkowego. Nic, na dłuższą metę, wartego zapamiętania ".

...Wchodzę do samolotu ze świetną opalenizna. Cieszę się, że wrócę do domu. Wakacje niczym się nie wyróżniły od poprzednich. Tylko zwiedzanie i pływanie w basenach. I myślę tak dalej, kiedy samolot startuje, mimo tego że całkowicie nieświadomie ściskam w dłoni złotego słowika, który zwisa na mojej szyi.

Wracam do rzeczywistości. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, kiedy dwa miesiące moich wspomnień wracało mi do umysłu. Siedzę na podłodze, a Damon przytrzymuje mnie. Oddycham szybko, więc próbuję się uspokoić.

\- Spokojnie, Eleno - słyszę tuż przy moim uchu. Odsuwam się lekko od niego i wstaje. Patrzymy sobie oczy.

\- Miałeś mnie przywrócić po równym roku - mówię, a on zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Mówiłem, że najpierw przyczepisz się do daty - mówi. Przez chwilę stoimy w ciszy. Rozmyślam nad wszystkim co przed chwilą mi się przypomniało.

\- Walić to - szepczę i robię krok do przodu, żeby pocałować Damona. On od razu mnie przytula i odwzajemnia pocałunek. Po chwili odsuwamy się od siebie.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to, czym jestem? - zapytał cicho. Zagryzłam lekko wargę.

\- Byłeś taki już kiedy cię poznałam - mówię i czuję jak łzy spływają mi po policzku. - Jak mogłeś mi usunąć wspomnienia? - pytam ze złością. On mruga zaskoczony.

\- Prosiłaś mnie o to - mówi.

\- Wiem. Ale nie powinieneś się na to zgadzać - mówię i przytulam się do jego klatki piersiowej. Tkwiąc w uścisku pytam : - Teraz opowiedz mi jak zostałeś moim nauczycielem.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić jak ci się układa i przyjechałem tu 10 maja. Okazało się, że czujesz się świetnie, co mnie trochę zabolało, ale we większości mnie ucieszyło... Ale kiedy już cię zobaczyłem nie mogłem wyjechać...

\- Więc stwierdziłeś, że zostanie moim nauczycielem pozwoli ci mieć mnie na oku - kończę za niego i spoglądam mu w oczy.

\- Mniej więcej - mówi, a ja się uśmiecham

\- To się nazywa "prześladowanie " - mówię, a on się uśmiecha.

\- Ale musisz przyznać jedno : jestem cholernie przystojnym prześladowcą - mówi, a ja zaczynam się śmiać.

\- Jak my to wyjaśnimy? - pytam, patrząc mu w oczy. - Wiele osób, wie, że jesteś moim nauczycielem - mówię.

\- Wyczyszczę im wszystkim pamięć - mówi.

\- Wszystkim? To naprawdę wielu ludzi - mówię, a on się uśmiecha.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, księżniczko - mówi i całuje mnie lekko w usta. Odwzajemniam pocałunek.

\- Kocham cię, Damonie - mówię, a on uśmiecha się. - Ale jeśli jeszcze raz pozwolisz mi na tak głupi pomysł, to cię zabije - stwierdzam, a on zaczyna się śmiać.

\- To jest Elena, którą znam - mówi. Jego dłoń dotyka mojego naszyjnika. - Cieszę się, że go zachowałaś - mówi cicho.

\- Przecież ci mówiłam, że prędzej umrę niż go komukolwiek oddam - szepnęłam. Stoi chwilę w ciszy, przytulając się do siebie.

\- Ja też cię kocham, księżniczko - szepcze wampir, a ja jeszcze mocnej go przytulam.


	3. Bal maskowy

3\. Bal maskowy

 _Dopisek małym druczkiem: tutaj pierwotni są dobrzy, a Kol jest żywy._

Bal maskowy miał się zacząć za półtorej godziny, a ja jeszcze nie byłam gotowa. Moje włosy były w nieładzie, a Caroline jeszcze nie przyniosła maski. Dodatkowo okazało się, że buty, które zamówiła Bonnie nie dojdą na czas.

\- Przepraszam Elena - powtarzała ciągle czarownica. To nie była jej wina, ale teraz miałam tylko sukienkę.

\- Nic się nie stało - odpowiedziałam. - Tylko... To pierwszy bal, na który miałam iść ze Stefanem, po tym jak nie pojawił się na balu MF - powiedziałam kręcąc głową.

\- Nie chciałam, żeby to tak wyszło - stwierdziła i przegryzła wargę. Westchnęłam i przykleiłam na twarz wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Wiesz co? Mam to gdzieś. Założę inne buty. Mogą być nawet pomarańczowe.

\- Pomarańczowe do takiej sukienki? - Bonnie uniosła brew.

\- No może nie pomarańczowe - stwierdziłam i uśmiechnęłam się do przyjaciółki.

\- Mam! - usłyszałyśmy za drzwiami. Caroline weszła do pokoju cała zdyszana. - Mam nasze maski - stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

\- Pokaż - podeszłam do niej, a ona odsunęła pudełko. - Pokażę ci maskę jak będziesz miała zrobione włosy, skończony makijaż i założone buty.

\- Nie mam butów. Nie dojechały - powiedziałam. Caroline uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

\- To chyba dobrze, że pojechałam za miasto i odebrałam je - powiedziała i pokazała mi piękne czarno-srebrne buty. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Caro, jesteś najlepsza - zawołałam i przytuliłam przyjaciółkę.

\- Wiem. Wiem. Ale teraz siadaj na krześle. Musimy cię skończyć - spojrzałam na przyjaciółki. Bonnie była gotowa, musiała tylko ubrać maskę, ale włosy Caroline były w rozsypce, a dziewczyna nie była jeszcze przebrana.

\- Nie ogarniemy się. Mamy tylko godzinę - szepnęła Bonnie.

\- To zrobimy spektakularne spóźnienie - powiedziała Caro ze śmiechem i popchnęła mnie na krzesło. Usiadłam, a zaczęła rozczesywać moje włosy.

\- Nie mamy czasu na nic wielkiego - powiedziałam, kiedy blondynka zaczęła układać mi włosy.

\- Prostota też jest piękna, słonko - powiedziała Caroline i zabrała się do roboty.

Kończyłam robić sobie makijaż, kiedy Bonnie poprawiała Caroline włosy. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że pójdzie w zwykłych rozpuszczonych i tylko je ułożyły. Bonnie miała włosy spięte wysoko, a ja miałam śliczną fryzurę, którą Caroline zrobiła na poczekaniu, bo stwierdziła, że ma wizje. Mój makijaż polegał na pomalowaniu powiek na srebrno i lekko niebiesko ( pod kolor sukienki ) i poprawienie rzęs. Do tego błyszczyk i byłam gotowa. Wstałam i poprawiłam sukienkę, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\- Przestań się przeglądać. Wyglądasz świetnie - stwierdziła Caroline, która właśnie wstała. Bonnie uśmiechnęła się do nas.

\- Wszystkie wyglądamy świetnie - powiedziała cicho.

\- Zmieciemy innych pod dywan i będziemy po nich tańczyć - stwierdziła Caroline z uśmiechem. Zaśmiałam się i założyłam buty. Caroline zrobiła to samo.

\- Jeszcze tylko maski - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po pudełko. Otworzyła je powoli.

\- Pierwsza dla Bonnie. Delikatna. Kremowy róż z dodatkami - powiedziała i wyjęła z pudełka śliczną maskę. Bonnie uśmiechnęła się i szybko ją założyła. Pasowała idealnie do jej prostej sukienki. - Ja mam seksowną srebrną maskę - powiedziała Caroline i wyjęła ją z pudełka, po czym założyła. Idealnie pasowała do jej stroju.

\- Piękna - szepnęła Bonnie, a ja tylko pokiwałam głową.

\- A dla Eleny, czarna ze srebrnymi dodatkami. Seksowna i mroczna - dodała i wyjęła maskę, w której się zakochałam. Chwyciłam ją rękoma z paznokciami pomalowanymi na srebrno i założyłam. Przejrzałam się w lustrze.

\- Zmieciemy wszystkich pod dywan - powtórzyłam słowa Caroline, a ona się zaśmiała.

\- Tylko musimy zdążyć. Jesteśmy spóźnione tylko o sześć minut. Jeśli się pośpieszymy będziemy mieć 15 minut spóźnienia, czyli coś co można przyjąć i nazwać " wejściem z klasą ".

\- Idziemy? - zapytała Bonnie.

\- Lecimy na twojej miotle - Caroline rzuciła jej zabawne spojrzenie.

\- Jedziemy samochodem. Teraz, bo nie wyrobimy się - powiedziałam i pociągnęłam dziewczyny do wyjścia.

Byłyśmy przed salą balową spóźnione o 13 minut. Wyszłyśmy z samochodu, które zaparkowałyśmy na zakazie parkowania. Poprawiłyśmy fryzury przed wejściem. Drzwi były otwarte. Stałyśmy na samej górze ogromnych schodów, ukazujących ludzi, którzy tańczyli na dole. Zawieszono kilka lampionów, a na ścianach były lampki, które wyglądały jak jednokolorowe lampki choinkowe. Pomimo tego światła było dość ciemno. Ale i pięknie. Taki śliczny mrok. Przyciągający.

\- No to idziemy - usłyszałam Caroline i uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Dziewczyny nie miały mieć partnerów, bo gra polegała na tym, że ten kto jako pierwszy cię rozpozna zostaje twoim partnerem, chyba, że już ma kogoś innego. Nie powiedziałyśmy nikomu o tym jakie będziemy miały sukienki, a o maskach sama nie miałam pojęcia do niedawna. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że Stefan zrozumiał aluzję, kiedy powiedziałam mu, że będę wyglądać "jak gwieździste niebo". Caroline przez cały czas mnie pilnowała, więc nic więcej nie mogłam mu powiedzieć. Sama liczyła na to, że Tyler ją złapie, a Bonnie było obojętnie, chociaż wiedziałam, że podoba jej się Chris ze starszej klasy.

\- Idziemy - stwierdziłam i zeszłyśmy na dół. Zagłębiłyśmy się w mrok i podeszłyśmy do napoi.

\- Monica? - usłyszałam głos i zobaczyłam jakiegoś chłopaka, który patrzył na Caroline.

\- Nie słoneczko. Idź szukaj dalej - odpowiedziała Caroline. Bonnie nalała nam ponczu do kubków. Caroline odebrała swój kubek i wyjęła coś z torebki. Piersiówkę.

\- Serio, Caroline? - zapytałam, a blondynka się uśmiechnęła.

\- Na szkolnych imprezach zawsze ktoś przemyca - stwierdziła i dolała sobie wódki do kubka. Nic nie mówiąc przysunęłam mój kubek w jej stronę, a ona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i dolała też mi. Bonnie odmówiła.

\- Za nas - powiedziałam, unosząc kubek. Stuknęłyśmy nasze napoje i pociągnęłyśmy dużego łyka.

\- Nawet dobre - powiedziała Bonnie.

\- Moje jest lepsze od twojego - stwierdziła Caroline i się zaśmiała.

\- Myślę, że powinnyśmy się rozdzielić - stwierdziłam. Dziewczyny spojrzały na mnie nie rozumiejąc.

\- Ułatwiamy im robotę. Jeśli zobaczą brunetkę obok blondynki i ciemnoskórej dziewczyny, myślicie, że od razu nie skojarzą, że to my? - powiedziałam, a Caroline pokiwała głową.

\- Dobra. Bonnie idź stań koło DJ'a, a Elena ty zmieszaj się z tłumem.

\- A ty?

\- Ja zostanę przy moim kochanym napoju - powiedziała, a ja się zaśmiałam.

Odchodząc zobaczyłam jak Caroline wyciąga pełną butelkę i dolewa alkohol do ponczu. Uśmiechnęłam się i stanęłam przy jakiejś rzeźbie z czekolady, popijając poncz i wypatrując znajomych twarzy zza mojej ślicznej maski. Po chwili zobaczyłam Matta, tańczącego z jakąś blondynką i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Spojrzałam na stanowisko DJ'a i zobaczyłam jak Bonnie odprawiała jakiegoś chłopaka, który pewnie pomylił ją z kimś innym. Caroline popijała poncz. Podchwyciła moje spojrzenie i mrugnęła do mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się i pokręciłam głową. Typowa Caroline.

\- Witaj, dziewczyno, której imienia nie wymówię, bo nie jesteś tą, z którą chciałbym się umówić - usłyszałam i zobaczyłam kogoś stojącego przede mną. Miał na sobie maskę, ale i tak poznałam te brązowe oczy.

\- Witaj, chłopaku, którego imienia również nie wymówię - odpowiadam Tylerowi.

\- Chciałem się zapytać, czy mogłabyś mi pomóc w poszukiwaniach przyszłej królowej tego balu? - zapytał. Pokręciłam głową. - Dlaczego? - zapytał, porzucając tą grę.

\- Bo nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć... Ale twoje jasne i świecące słońce na ciebie czeka - powiedziałam, próbując powiedzieć mu, że sukienka Caroline przypomina słońce, a dziewczyna aż promienieje.

\- To pewnie była jakaś aluzja, którą powinienem zrozumieć - powiedział pod nosem. - Zobaczymy się później. Idę szukać słońca - powiedział, a ja się uśmiechnęłam.

Co raz więcej osób miało pary. Przyglądałam się Caroline i czekałam aż Tyler ją znajdzie. Tylko niech to zrobi zanim dziewczyna wypije cały poncz. Po chwili zobaczyłam jak ktoś podchodzi do niej, a ona kiwa potwierdzająco głową. Uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam na miejsce, w którym stała Bonnie, ale dziewczyny już tam nie było. Pewnie ktoś już ją znalazł. Mam nadzieję, że Bonnie znajdzie kogoś, komu będzie na niej zależało. Do tego czasu nie miała szczęścia w związkach. Zobaczyłam w tłumie Rebekę w krótkiej czerwonej sukience, otoczoną przez chłopaków, próbujących przypomnieć sobie jej imię. Elijah stał gdzieś w rogu, chyba nie oczekując, że ktoś go zaprosi do tańca. Zauważyłam, że patrzy się na Rebeke. Uśmiechnęłam się. Ochrania swoją małą siostrzyczkę.

\- Witaj księżniczko - usłyszałam głos, wyrywający mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałam w oczy chłopaka przede mną i rozpoznałam go.

\- Nie - powiedziałam i pokręciłam głową. - Idź sobie. Nie ty. Nie dzisiaj. Idź - powiedziałam i odepchnęłam go lekko.

\- Ależ, księżniczko o co ci chodzi? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- O nic. Masz sobie iść. Znam zasady tej gry i ty też je znasz. Znikaj - powiedziałam znowu go popychając.

\- Tą zasadę, że nie możemy wymówić naszych imion, bo to nas zwiążę jako parę na dzisiaj? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Wal się, okay? I idź - powtórzyłam.

\- Poszedłbym, ale nie pójdę.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam ze złością.

\- Bo będę twoją parą - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie będziesz - powiedziałam. Otworzył usta i poruszył nimi tak jakby wymawiał moje imię.

\- Nie mów tego - powiedziałam i chciałam znowu go odepchnąć, ale był szybszy. Jednym ruchem odwrócił mnie tak, że jego ramiona otaczały mnie, a moje plecy były przyciśnięte do jego brzucha. - Puść mnie - powiedziałam cicho.

\- Masz piękną maskę, wiesz? - zapytał i zaczął kołysać się lekko w rytm muzyki.

\- Puść mnie - powtórzyłam głośniej.

\- Sukienka też jest piękna. Prawdziwe "gwieździste niebo" - powiedział prosto do mojego ucha. Świetnie. On musiał to zrozumieć.

\- Puść mnie, kretynie - powiedziałam głośniej.

\- Czemu jesteś taka niemiła? - zapytał.

\- Jezu, Damon, musisz być takim dupkiem? - zapytałam głośniej niż chciałam i kilka osób odwróciło się w naszą stronę. Wampir zaśmiał się lekko i puścił mnie, tak jak prosiłam.

\- A teraz idź - powiedziałam odsuwając się od niego.

\- Nie mogę - powiedział z pewnością siebie.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam ze złością.

\- Bo właśnie zrobiłaś z nas parę, mówiąc moje imię - powiedział, a ja zamarłam, przypominając sobie własne słowa.

\- Cholera - szepnęłam.

\- Więc, Eleno, jesteśmy dzisiaj parą - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się.

\- Możesz po prostu iść i udawać, że tego nie powiedziałam? - zapytałam, a on się zaśmiał.

\- Próbujesz zmieniać zasady. Łamać je. Nieładnie - stwierdził i oblizał wargi. - Ludzie, pomocy! - zawołał, zaskakując mnie. - Ta piękna dziewczyna powiedziała moje imię, a ja powiedziałem jej! Ale ona nie chce być moją parą! - kilka osób stojących najbliżej zabuczało. - Pomożecie mi przekonać Elene?! - zawołał. Próbowałam się oddalić, ale wampir to przewidział i chwycił moją rękę, zanim zdążyłam uciec.

\- Elena, Elena - usłyszałam jak ci ludzie zaczęli powtarzać moje imię. Na początku cicho, potem coraz głośniej i głośniej i głośniej. Zaczerwieniłam się.

\- No dajesz, Eleno! - zawołał Damon i spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Cholera - szepnęłam, kręcąc głową. - Okay - powiedziałam cicho i po chwili powtórzyłam głośniej. - Okay, niech ci będzie! - zawołałam i chwyciłam rękę Damona. Tłum zaczął bić brawo.

Ludzie patrzyli na nas, kiedy wchodziliśmy na parkiet. Dopiero, kiedy zaczęliśmy tańczyć, zajęli się znowu sobą, ale co chwila zerkali w naszą stronę.

\- Musiałeś to zrobić? - zapytałam, kiedy wirowałam na parkiecie. Wampir zaśmiał się i przyciągnął mnie bliżej do siebie.

\- Inaczej byś się nie zgodziła i złamałabyś zasady - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak. Ale teraz mogę zatańczyć z kimś innym tylko jeśli mój partner się zgodzi - Damon pokazał zęby, uśmiechając się - Nie szczerz się tak. Ty musisz się zapytać mnie - powiedziałam, ale on nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

\- Ale ja nie chcę tańczyć z nikim innym, księżniczko - powiedział cicho. Byłam zdziwiona tą zmianą w jego tonie i podniosłam wzrok, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały a on uśmiechnął się... Ale nie tym swoim typowym, damonowym uśmiechem, tylko prawdziwym. Po zrozumieniu tego, uświadomiłam sobie jak rzadko uśmiechał się tak naprawdę ze szczęścia. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Nic nie mówiąc ( i nie myśląc przy okazji ) podniosłam dłoń i chwyciłam brzeg jego maski. Zdjęłam ją i uśmiechnęłam się, widząc całą jego twarz, a nie tylko oczy i usta.

\- Czyli jesteśmy na siebie skazani przez resztę nocy - szepnęłam, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko.

\- To nie będzie aż takie złe - powiedział i podniósł rękę do mojej twarzy. Wciągnęłam gwałtownie powietrze, walcząc z tą głupią myślą, że może mnie pocałuje. Że nasze usta się złączą, a moje dłonie zanurzą się w jego kruczoczarnych włosach. Moje ręce dotykające jego twarzy. Jego ręce na moich plecach. - Eleno, oddychaj - usłyszałam cichy głos Damona przy moim ucho. Wypuściłam powietrze z płuc i zamrugałam kilka razy. Spojrzałam na Damona, który trzymał moją maskę. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy ją zdjął. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on odpowiedział uśmiechem. Tym prawdziwym.

\- Czy mówiłam coś o tym, że to będzie złe? - szepnęłam, a on znowu się uśmiechnął. Jego oczy jakby zabłysły. Pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Zakładałem, że to powiesz - powiedział cicho i obrócił mnie powoli. Prawie zapomniałam, że tańczymy i, że jesteśmy w sali pełnej ludzi. Damon prowadził i wychodziło mu to nieziemsko. Jakby urodził się tańcząc.

-Więc się myliłeś - powiedziałam cicho i coś znowu błysnęło w jego oczach. Zakręcił mną po raz kolejny, a potem przyciągnął blisko siebie.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że się pomylę - powiedział, a ja się zaśmiałam. Tańczyliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy. - Wiesz, że uwielbiam twój śmiech? - zapytał cicho, a ja chyba - nie, czekaj - na pewno się zarumieniłam. - A szczególnie, kiedy śmiejesz się dzięki mnie - dodał. Wampir zacisnął swoje dłonie mocniej na mojej tali. - Trzymaj się - szepnął mi do ucha i, zanim zdążyłam się zapytać o co mu chodzi, podniósł mnie i zaczął wirować powoli. - Wyglądasz teraz jak anioł - szepnął, a po chwili dodał. - Anioł nocy. Albo anioł zemsty - uśmiechnęłam się, słysząc to. Wampir postawił mnie na ziemi. Staliśmy przez chwilę w miejscu, patrząc sobie w oczy.

\- Ekhem! - usłyszałam. Odwróciliśmy głowy w stronę głosu i zobaczyliśmy Caroline. Blondynka wpatrywała się we mnie ze złością.

\- Caroline? - zapytałam cicho i podeszłam do przyjaciółki.

\- Tak. Przyszłam do ciebie, żeby uwolnić się na chwilę od mojego nieznośnego partnera - powiedziała i chwyciła mnie za ramię, ciągnąc w stronę napoi.

Rzuciłam Damonowi przepraszające spojrzenie. Wampir uśmiechnął i pokazał 5 palców. Super. Daje mi pięć minut, a potem zabiera z powrotem na parkiet. Stanęłyśmy przy ponczu, a Caroline nalała nam obu napoju.

\- Chciałam się zapytać, dlaczego , do cholery, Stefan jest parą Rebeki, ale skoro ty zabawiasz się z jego bratem na parkiecie to chyba go rozumiem - powiedziała i wypiła większość napoju na raz.

\- Stefan jest parą Rebeki? - zapytałam, zdziwiona.

\- Przecież mówię. A ta dziwka tańczy z nim tak, jakby mieli się zaraz pieprzyć na parkiecie.

\- Wow, spokojnie Caroline. Przystopuj trochę z ponczem. Pamiętaj, ze dolałaś tam w cholerę wódki - powiedziałam, a ona spojrzała na mnie.

\- W tym momencie mam cię gdzieś. I jestem zła na Stefana, i na ciebie, i na Tylera, bo kretyn mnie nie znalazł - powiedziała. Zamrugałam kilka razy.

\- Tyler cię nie znalazł? To kim jest twój partner? - zapytałam. Caroline otworzyła usta, ale ktoś ją uprzedził.

\- Przepraszam, Eleno, ale przyszedłem ukraść moją parę - odwróciłam się powoli, nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to co słyszę.

\- Klaus? - zapytałam, widząc pierwotnego, podchodzącego do Caroline.

\- Moja para - dodała Caroline sarkastycznie, a on się uśmiechnął.

\- Idziemy, moja droga? - zapytał, a Caroline pokręciła głową i pociągnęła go na parkiet. Świetnie. Caroline z Klausem. Stefan z Rebeką. Ja z Damonem. Ciekawe na kogo trafiła Bonnie.

\- Wróciłem - usłyszałam i zobaczyłam Damona tuż obok mnie. Wzięłam dużego łyka ponczu i stwierdziłam, że Caroline przesadziła z alkoholem w tym.

\- Pomożesz mi znaleźć Bonnie? Mam do niej sprawę - wampir popatrzył na salę i zaśmiał się po chwili.

\- Nie przeszkadzałbym jej teraz.

\- Co robi? - zapytałam, próbując ją wypatrzeć w tłumie, ale on miał wampirzy wzrok, a ja nie.

\- Jest zajęta... swoją parą - powiedział powoli. Zamrugałam kilka razy, zanim zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi.

\- Cholera - powiedziałam zaskoczona. - Bonnie obściskuje się z jakimś gościem? - zapytam. Byłam bardzo zaskoczona. To ona była ta najmądrzejsza i nigdy, nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiła.

\- W rogu sali, przy łazienkach... Ale za chwilę chyba będę w łazience - stwierdził Damon, a ja spojrzałam w stronę łazienek, ale nadal nic nie widziałam. Pokręciłam głową i spojrzałam na parkiet. Zobaczyłam Rebekę, śmiejącą się do swojego partnera. Dolałam sobie ponczu i wypiłam dużego łyka.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Stefan jest z Rebeką? - zapytałam Damona. Wampir spuścił wzrok i odchrząknął.

\- Przyszliśmy tutaj razem - zaczął powoli. - Stefan zaczął cię szukać, a poszedłem znaleźć alkohol. Tylko po kilku minutach zobaczyłem jak podchodzi do pierwotnej. Jestem ciekawski i wścibski, więc zacząłem podsłuchiwać. Ona zobaczyła kim on jest, ale nie powiedziała jego imienia tylko zaczęła od : " nie wiem gdzie jest Elena ". A Stef powiedział, że nie może cię znaleźć i, że ma dość szukania. Potem była chwila ciszy i powiedział : " dobrze wyglądasz, Rebeko ". Ona się zawahała i odpowiedziała :" Ty też Stefanie".

\- Znudziło mu się szukanie? - zapytałam ze złością, a wampir pokiwał powoli głową. - Co za kretyn - powiedziałam cicho i wzięłam kolejnego łyka ponczu. - To dlatego do mnie podszedłeś? - zapytałam cicho i spojrzałam mu w oczu. - Nie chciałeś mi zrobić na złość. Po prostu nie chciałeś, żebym stała tam sama i zobaczyła mojego chłopaka tańczącego z tą dziwką - powiedziałam.

\- Mniej więcej - powiedział.

\- Mniej więcej? - zapytałam.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego tylko po to, żebyś nie stała tam sama - stwierdził i wyjął mi kubek z dłoni. - Zrobiłem to, bo cholernie chciałem z tobą zatańczyć - stwierdził i ujął moją dłoń. - I nie zamierzam skończyć na jednym tańcu - dodał i zrobił krok w stronę parkietu. Zagryzłam wargę i poszłam za nim, zakładając maskę na twarz.

Wirowałam na parkiecie z Damonem, próbując zapomnieć o Stefanie i unikać go. Jak dotąd nawet do mnie nie podszedł i nie jestem pewna, czy mnie w ogóle zauważył. W pewnym momencie się zatrzymaliśmy. Zamrugałam kilka razy i spojrzałam na Damona.

\- Czemu stoimy? - zapytałam.

\- Byłem ciekaw czy w ogóle to zauważysz. Jesteś tak zajęta wyszukiwaniem Stefana w tłumie, że chyba nic nie mogło cie poruszyć.

\- Nie. To nie tak - pokręciłam głową. - Musisz mi pomóc. Pomóż mi zapomnieć o Stefanie. Chociaż na chwilę - poprosiłam. Wampir uśmiechnął się lekko i znowu zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Chciałam mu pokazać, że mam gdzieś Stefana i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Wampir uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego oczy zaświeciły się niebezpiecznie. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, ale nagle powiedział :

\- Stefan jest teraz po twojej prawej - szepnął, ale ja nie odwróciłam się.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - stwierdziłam i pozwoliłam Damonowi na podniesienie mnie i obrót.

\- Przed chwilą pocałował Rebekę. Patrzy się na ciebie. Nic dziwnego skoro wyglądasz bosko - dodał cicho wampir. Powstrzymałam się przed odwróceniem twarzy. Poczułam jak dłonie Damona jeżdżą po mojej tali bez powodu.

\- Mam gdzieś Stefana - powiedziałam, ignorując to jak wampir mnie dotykał.

\- Wrócił do tańca z pierwotną, ale nie odrywa od ciebie wzroku - szepnął. Poczułam jak złość wylewa się po moim ciele. Prawie zapomniałam, że Stefan jest z Rebeką. Przysunęłam się do Damona i musnęłam ustami jego uchu, szepcząc:

\- Niech patrzy - nasze twarze dzieliły minimetry.

\- Stefan odsuwa się od Rebeki i zostawia ją samą. Pewnie się zastanawia co robić - mówi wampir. Przesuwam lekko twarz, by widzieć jego oczy. Nasze nosy prawie się stykają.

\- Powinien wiedzieć - szepnęłam i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w wargi Damona.

\- Idzie tu. I jest zły - mówi Damon. On też patrzy na moje wargi.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jest zły? - zapytałam cicho i przybliżyłam się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ja byłbym zły, gdyby moja dziewczyna robiła to z innym - powiedział. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Ja też jestem zła - szepnęłam i podniosłam dłoń, żeby dotknąć jego kruczoczarnych włosów. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

\- Bardzo zła - dodał szeptem. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach. Otworzyłam lekko usta, by go pocałować, ale oczywiście coś musiało przerwać. Zawsze coś przerywa.

Poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i siłą zostałam oderwana od Damona. Byłam zawiedziona, że Stefan nie mógł poczekać jeszcze sekundy. Teraz stał przede mną, wyraźnie zły.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz? - zapytał ze złością. Przekrzywiłam głowę.

\- Przepraszam, czy my się znamy? - zapytałam ze złością.

\- Elena, nie graj ze mną w jakąś gierkę. Jestem twoim chłopakiem - syknął.

\- Moim chłopakiem? - zapytałam, udając zaskoczenie. - Nie. Na pewno nie. Mój chłopak nie obściskiwał by się z inną na parkiecie i nie olał by mnie, pozostawiając na pośmielisko na samym początku balu - odpowiedziałam z udawanym spokojem.

\- Ja się obściskuje?! - zawołał ze złością. Ludzie w okół nas zaczęli szeptać i wpatrywać się w nas. Miałam ich gdzieś.

\- Tak, do cholery! - powiedziałam i wyrwałam z jego uścisku ramię, które ciągle trzymał.

\- To ty obściskujesz się z moim bratem! - zawołał, a ja uniosłam brwi.

\- To było dla ciebie obściskiwanie? - zapytałam.

\- Tak, do cholery - powiedział, powtarzając moje słowa.

\- To nie było obściskiwanie, kochanie - szepnęłam ze złością. - Ale to będzie - dodałam i podeszłam do Damona. Bez ostrzeżenia wbiłam się w jego wargi i zanurzyłam dłonie w jego włosach. On wydawał się zaskoczony, ale odwzajemnił pocałunek, a jego dłonie błądziły po moich plecach. Znowu poczułam dłoń na ramieniu i zostałam oderwana od Damona.

\- Elena, co ciebie wstąpiło?! - Stefan zawołał zaskoczony. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Miałam cię dość i chciałam czegoś nowego - powiedziałam ze złością.

\- Czegoś nowego?! - zawołał zaskoczony, a ja skrzyżowałam dłonie na piersi.

\- Czy to nie tego zwrotu użyłeś miesiąc temu, kiedy wskoczyłeś tej dziwce do łóżka? - spytałam ze spokojem. Kątem oka zauważyłam zdziwioną minę Damona. Stefan stanął bez ruchu.

\- Elena, przecież już to... - zaczął, ale ze złością mu przerwałam.

\- Tak wiem. " Już to wyjaśniliśmy. To był błąd" bla bla bla - powiedziałam. - Stefan, przespałeś się z nią. Jeden błąd ci wybaczyłam. Ale to dzisiaj. Olałeś mnie po kilku minutach i poszedłeś do niej. Do niej! - podniosłam głos. - Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny to miałabym to gdzieś. Ale po obietnicy, że już nigdy nie będziesz z nią rozmawiał to jest za wiele.

\- Elena, ja...

\- Zamknij się! I nie tłumacz. Mam cię dość. To koniec. Z nami koniec - powiedziałam spokojnie, bo cała złość już jakoś uleciała i teraz zamieniała się w łzy. Odwróciłam się i zignorowałam Stefana wołającego moje imię.

Wyszłam przed budynek i ruszyłam przed siebie, trzymając suknie po bokach. Zatrzymałam się przed samochodem, ale zrozumiałam, ze nie mam kluczyków i piłam. Ze złością zdjęłam maskę i rzuciłam ją na ziemie. Próbowałam powstrzymać łzy, ale one uparcie gromadziły się w moich oczach, chcąc pocieknąć po policzkach.

\- Nie będę płakać. Nie będę płakać przez tego kretyna - stwierdziłam i pokręciłam głową, odpędzając łzy, jednak one powoli wracały.

\- I dobrze. Na twoim miejscu też bym nie płakał - usłyszałam głos Damona. Wampir stał po mojej lewej stronie.

\- Nie mogłam już tego dusić w sobie... To było za dużo - pokręciłam głową. - Pewnie myślisz, że przesadziłam - stwierdziłam cicho.

\- Nie. Myślę, że źle zrobiłaś, dając mu drugą szansę - powiedział i podszedł bliżej do mnie. - Był głupi, jeśli cię zdradził. Tylko debil wolał by ją od ciebie - stwierdził, a ja uśmiechnęłam się blado.

\- Dzięki - szepnęłam i spojrzałam na wampira. Nie miał maski, a w marynarce miał dziurę, do tego wały rękaw miał wypruty. - Co ci się stało? - zapytałam. Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Tak jakby pobiłem się ze Stefanem - stwierdził.

\- Tak jakby? - powtórzyłam

\- No dobra, bez tak jakby - stwierdził. Spojrzałam na jego twarz.

\- Skoro ty wyglądasz tak, to jak skończył Stefan? - zapytałam cicho.

\- Z połamanym nosem, marynarką w kawałkach i podartymi spodniami - stwierdził, a ja się uśmiechnęłam. Spojrzałam na jego dłonie i zobaczyłam, że coś trzyma.

\- Co masz w rękach? - zapytałam. Wampir uśmiechnął się i podał mi ten przedmiot. To była tiara. Śliczna srebrna tiara.

\- Zostałaś wybrana na Królową Balu - powiedział z uśmiechem. Zmarszczyłam brwi z zaskoczeniem.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytałam zdziwiona. Damon zaśmiał się i wziął tiarę z moich rąk tylko po to, żeby założyć ją na moją głowę. Wampir uśmiechnął się do mnie i przez chwilę wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Podeszłam do niego i chwyciłam jego twarz w dłonie. - Dziękuję - szepnęłam i przyciągnęłam jego usta do moich. Pocałowałam go lekko, delikatnie i z uczuciem. Odsunęłam się lekko, a Damon uśmiechał się prawdziwym uśmiechem. Przyciągnęłam go do mnie po raz kolejny, ale zatrzymał mnie sekundę przed tym jak nasze usta się złączyły.

\- Tak naprawdę to ukradłem tą koronę - powiedział cicho, a ja się zaśmiałam.

\- Mogłam się tego domyślić - szepnęłam i pocałowałam wampira. Wbiłam się w jego wargi i usłyszałam dzwonek telefonu. Wampir odsunął się i wyjął komórkę z kieszeni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego - syknął po odebraniu. - Tak jest ze mną - powiedział po chwili. - Jest bezpieczna i nic jej nie zrobię... Jezu, blondi uspokój się! Stało się coś ważnego... Tak ważnego, że muszę ci dać Elenę? - przewrócił oczami i podał mi telefon. - Sprawa życia i śmierci szepnął.

\- Caroline co się stało? - zapytałam.

\- Nie uwierzysz... Jezu. Ja tego nie chciałam... To się samo stało... I... Cholera... Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć...

\- Słowami, Caro. Użyj słów - powiedziałam, by uspokoić przyjaciółkę.

\- Okay... Muszę zacząć od tego, że nie chciałam i, że to był błąd. Stało się... I cholera podobało mi się, ale nie chciałam i nie powinnam...

\- Caro - przerwałam jej. - Do sedna.

\- Pocałowałam Klausa - powiedziała bardzo szybko.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - zapytałam zaskoczona.

\- Pocałowałam go. I nie tylko. Jezu, gorąco było...

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam.

\- Tańczyliśmy i w pewnym momencie zachciało mi się do toalety, więc mu mówię, że przepraszam na chwilę, i że wrócę, ale on się uparł i odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi. Więc poszłam do kibla mijając wszystkie migdalące się pary i zrobiłam swoje. A kiedy wyszłam on tam stał. I w tym świetle wyglądał tak seksownie. I był taki miły. I może, chyba, niestety... Powiedziałam mu, że wygląda seksownie w tym garniaku.

\- Czekaj. Powiedziałaś dokładnie tak? - zapytałam. Damon westchnął z poirytowaniem i podszedł do mnie od tyłu. Odgarnął moje włosy na jedną stronę i zaczął całować moją szyję.

\- Powiedziałam : " Cholera, wyglądasz seksownie w tym garniturze".

\- Wow. I co było dalej? - zapytałam, ale Damon nie dawał mi się skupić.

\- I dalej on się uśmiechnął takim irytującym uśmiechem i miałam ochotę mu zdjąć ten uśmiech z jego twarzy, więc podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam go... I skończyliśmy w łazience... Przerwałam mu, kiedy byłam bez bluzki, a on odpinał sobie spodnie.

\- I próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że to było przez przypadek? - Damon jeździł dłońmi po moim ciele przez materiał mojej sukni. Cholera.

\- To był błąd, ale... Ale podobało mi się to i podobał mi się on... dużo bardziej niż Tyler kiedykolwiek.

\- Więc odpuść sobie Tylera i bądź z Klausem - powiedziałam cicho.

\- Wow, mówisz jak Bonnie... Ale to chyba dlatego, że ona odpuściła sobie słodkiego Chrisa.

\- Odpuściła? Dlaczego? - zapytałam zaskoczona.

\- A raczej : dla kogo? Nie zgadłabyś. Dla kolejnego Mikaelsona.

\- Co? - zapytałam zdziwiona i odsunęłam się od wampira.

\- Nakryłam ją i Kola w toalecie zaraz po... mojej akcji w toalecie.

\- Wow. Szalony wieczór - stwierdziłam.

\- Dokładnie. Teraz tylko ty masz miłego chłopaka, a my mamy...

\- Typ złego chłopca? - zapytałam, a Damon uniósł brew z uśmiechem.

\- Dokładnie! - stwierdziła.

\- Tja... Tylko problem jest taki, że Stefan przespał się z Rebeką i go rzuciłam.

\- Co? Przespał się z... Co za kretyn! Kiedy go rzuciłaś?

\- Po tym jak przyłapał mnie na prawie całowaniu się z Damonem.

\- CO?! - zawołała tak głośno, że musiałam odsunąć telefon od ucha.

\- Caroline, spokojnie! Ty prawie przeleciałaś Klausa w łazience na dyskotece!

\- A Bonnie Kola! Nie oceniaj.

\- Okay, Caroline. Nie będę, bo mój zły wampir się do mnie dopiera i chyba, wydaję mi się, że skończymy w łóżku, więc nie mam co oceniać - powiedziałam, a Damon uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Skończymy w łóżku? - zapytał, a ja przewróciłam oczami. W telefonie była cisza przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- O mój boże, co się z nami stało? - zapytała Caroline ze śmiechem.

\- To chyba magia tego balu - odpowiedziałam, spoglądając na Damona.

\- I magia tej nocy - dodała Caroline w telefonie.

\- A ta noc się jeszcze nie skończyła - powiedział Damon, wyjmując mi z dłoni telefon. Kończy rozmowę i całuje mnie w usta .


	4. Fragmenty pamiętnika

" Drogi pamiętniku, szkoda, że nie możesz mi pomóc. W moim życiu trochę się ostatnio pozmieniało. Nie chodzi tylko o wampiry i... całą resztę. Głównie o Stefana. I Damona. Nie wiem jak to jest możliwe, że ktoś kogo tak bardzo lubisz może stać się problemem. Wczoraj siedziałam ze Stefanem, Caroline i Bonnie w barze, ale Damon przeszkadzał. Można powiedzieć, że to ja sobie wmówiłam, że przeszkadzał. Nie robił przecież nic wielkiego. Po prostu siedział. Blisko mnie. I chwycił moją dłoń pod stolikiem. A ja tej dłoni nie odepchnęłam i wiem, że to głupie, ale czuję się jakbym zdradziła Stefana. Może nie samym zachowaniem, ale tym co poczułam. Ciepło jego dłoni dawało mi takie dziwne ukojenie i poczucie bezpieczeństwa i... tą dziwną iskierkę, która jakby rozpaliła coś w środku mnie. To była wina Damona. Muszę tak sobie mówić, bo jeśli przestanę to poczucie winy mnie zabije. ~~ Elena "

" Drogi pamiętniku. Nie wiem co się dzieje. Dzisiaj było dość spokojnie. Byłam ze Stefanem na plaży. Ale w pewnym momencie on gdzieś zniknął. Później się okazało, że poszedł po lody. Było gorąco, więc podeszłam do leśnego jeziora, żeby ochlapać sobie nogi i ręce. Nigdy nie byłam fanką pływania, a po wypadku rodziców całkowicie straciłam zapał. Kiedy już się ochlapałam, poszłam położyć się na koc. Słońce grzało dość mocno, więc zamknęłam oczy. Nagle poczułam czyjeś ręce na plecach. Spięłam się, ale pomyślałam, że to pewnie Stefan, a nie jakiś psychopatyczny morderca. Rozluźniłam się, kiedy to zrozumiałam. Dłonie powoli krążyły po moich plecach masując każdy ich zakamarek. Nie będę kłamać : cholernie mi się to podobało. Oddałam się tej przyjemności i pewnie bym zasnęła gdybym nagle nie poczuła lekkiego uderzenia w moje pośladki. Podskoczyłam gwałtownie i usiadłam. Moje oczy dopiero po chwili przyzwyczaiły się do rażącego w oczy słońca i dopiero po kilku sekundach mogłam rozpoznać osobę stojącą przede mną.

\- Damon! - krzyknęłam, a on tylko się uśmiechnął. Mój wzrok padł na jego ubiór. Zawsze chodził w ciemnych ubraniach i tej swojej skórzanej kurtce, która mnie irytowała, bo wyglądał w niej tak seksownie. Nie powinnam tego pisać... Ale tym razem miał na sobie tylko czarno - białe kąpielówki. Chyba zbyt długo wpatrywałam się w jego umięśniony, ociekający wodą tors, ponieważ wampir uśmiechnął się.

\- Chętnie bym ci teraz powiedział : " Oczy mam wyżej ", ale bardzo mnie zadowala sposób w jaki na mnie patrzysz - po tych słowach zarumieniłam się i szybko powiedziałam :

\- Jak niby na ciebie patrzę? - wyrwało mi się to, a jego błękitne oczy nagle zrobiły się trochę ciemniejsze.

\- Tak jak patrzy na mnie dziewczyna, która uważa, że jestem powalająco przystojny - zarumieniłam się po raz kolejny i już miałam coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle pojawił się Stefan. Trzymał w rękach trzy lody : dwa czekoladowe i jeden śmietankowy. Powitał Damona miłym : " Jesteś w końcu " i podał nam czekoladowe lody, sobie zostawiając śmietankowy. Później było spokojnie. Poszłam nawet popływać, chociaż tego nienawidzę. Ale w mojej głowię ciągle krążyło tylko jedno : odpowiedź Damona. Przekonywałam sama siebie, że się mylił. Ale najgorsze jest to, że miał absolutną rację... ~~ Elena"

" Drogi pamiętniku. Jeśli kiedykolwiek czułam coś do Damona to właśnie przepadło. Zrobił coś czego nie będę mogła mu szybko wybaczyć. Nie ważne jak bardzo bym się starała to zrobić. ~~ Elena"

" Drogi pamiętniku. Minął już tydzień od tamtego wydarzenia. Miałam napisać co się stało. Damon zabił Matta. Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego to zrobił i chociaż mój przyjaciel przeżył, dzięki mocy pierścienia to ja nie mogę tego wybaczyć. Gdyby on chociaż chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Ale kiedy dzisiaj do niego poszłam do spojrzał na mnie i zapytał :

\- Czego ty znowu chcesz? - zdziwiło mnie to jaki był podenerwowany. Jakby wcale nie chciał mnie widzieć.

\- Chciałam porozmawiać - kiedy to usłyszał, prychnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Ale ja nie chcę rozmawiać z tak denerwującą osobą jak ty. Jeśli chcesz prowadzić bezowocną i jednostronną rozmowę to możesz wejść, ale łatwiej będzie jeśli zaoszczędzisz wszystkim czasu i już znikniesz - powiedziawszy to, zatrzasnął drzwi. A ja stała jak wryta. Czułam dziwny żal. Ale dlaczego czułam żal po mordercy? Może chodziło właśnie o to, że już dawno temu przestał być dla mnie tylko mordercą. I jeśli się nad tym zastanowię to jest także kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Znowu napisałam coś zanim pomyślałam o tym co piszę... Chciałam tylko oznajmić, że jeśli kiedyś zwątpię w Damona to muszę pamiętać jak bardzo mi na nim zależy... Jak na przyjacielu, oczywiście... Chociaż... ~~ Elena"

" Mam w dupie ten pamiętnik. Nie wiem po co to robię. Stefan upiera się, że powinienem nazywać to dziennikiem, a nie pamiętnikiem. Podobno ma mi pomóc opanować emocję i zrozumieć siebie. Gówno prawda! Od kiedy to ja, wielki wampir Damon Salvatore, mam pisać pamiętnik? Mojemu braciszkowi chyba się coś pomieszało. Nie będę tu nic pisać! Ani mi się śni! "

" Dobra, może jednak coś napiszę, ale to tylko z uwagi na poprzednie wydarzenia. Chcę wyjaśnić to całe zajście z Mattem. Otóż ten ćwierćmózg podszedł do mnie oznajmiając żebym się odpierdo ( zapomniałem, że nie miałem przeklinać ) odpieprzył od Eleny. Podobno dziewczyna wariuję kiedy jestem w pobliżu. Gadał jak najęty o tym, że nigdy nie będę na nią zasługiwać. Że jestem najgorszym z najgorszych ( chyba już zapomniał o Klausie i innych ), że mam się trzymać z dala od Eleny itp. Chwilę później szepnął :

\- Najprościej byłoby się pozbyć problemu - i wyjął kołek. Przyznaję : nie musiałem go zabijać, mogłem tylko obezwładnić, albo ogłuszyć. Ale on mnie wkurzył, a później zaatakował, więc bardzo ładnie postąpiłem tylko skręcając mu kark. Tylko tyle chciałem napisać. "

" Drogi pamiętniku, chciałem cię zapytać jak można zaczynać pisać od słów : " drogi pamiętniku"? To takie dziecinne i głupie. Ostatnio udawałem tego złego przed Eleną, żeby już nie przeszkadzać i nie musieć zabijać po raz kolejny tego ... ( wstawiam "...", bo nie wiem jakiego epitetu użyć, żeby określić jego malejący z dnia na dzień poziom inteligenci )... barmana, Postąpiłem wobec niej chamsko, ale nie żałuję. Nie mogę wszystkim pomagać. Od tego jest Stefan. A skoro ja, pomagając mu przeszkadzam to nie będę już tego robił. "

" Drogi pamiętniku ( zaczynanie tak dalej mnie bawi ) dzisiaj miałem bardzo ciekawy sen. Nie będę go opisywać dokładnie, ponieważ jest... nieważne jaki. Powiem tylko, że była tam Elena piękna, naga dziewczyna, basen, szampan i ja. Żeby zgadnąć co się działo nie trzeba mieć za dużo mózgu - nawet Mattowi by się udało. "

" Drogi pamiętniku ( chyba wymyślę jakiś inny sposób na zaczynanie, bo to już zaczyna mnie denerwować ). Chciałem tylko napisać, że moja prywatność została naruszona przez mojego braciszka ( Stefan jeśli to także przeczytasz to mam dla ciebie wiadomość : " Odwal się braciszku od mojego dzienniczka, w którym jest więcej niecenzuralnych rysunków niż napisów! " ) i za ostatni wpis dostałem w zęby. Jakoś się domyślił, że śniła mi się Elena ( specjalnie dla ciebie Stefan zacznę mocniej skreślać! Pomęcz się trochę). Więc wychodzi na to, że dostałem w zęby za mój sen. Świetnie!"

" Dzienniczku, chyba jest gorszę od drogi pamiętniku, więc chyba zostanę przy pierwotnej wersji. : Drogi pamiętniku, dzisiaj porozmawiałem normalnie z Eleną ( co było cholernie ciężkie, bo ciągle przypominał mi się sen z jej udziałem ) i chyba się pogodziliśmy. Tak mi się wydaję. Powiedziałem jej dokładnie jak to było z Mattem. Ale ona już wiedziała, bo Matt się przyznał i chciał przeprosić. Przyjąłem przeprosiny, ale i tak nie mam zamiaru się z nim spotykać. Jest nudny - to podsumowanie jego całego charakteru, więc tym sprytnym sposobem zakończę swoją wypowiedź. "

" Pamiętniku ( pominąłem to drogi, ale dalej brzmi to okropnie ), dzisiaj Elena dowiedziała się, że mam dziennik. Była tym zachwycona i powiedziała mi, że to pomaga się komuś wygadać. Nie powiedziałem jej, że połowę kartek zapełniłem głupimi rysunkami. Nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Ale Elena powiedziała mi, że powinienem się podpisywać, więc od dzisiaj będę do dzielnie robił ( Stefan wiem, że to przeczytasz, więc chcę ci coś powiedzieć : " Powinieneś być ze mnie dumny, bo będę się nawet podpisywać! To coś co cię przerasta, prawda braciszku? Ps. Wszystkie wiewiórki uciekły z lasu na wykład naukowy, więc przez następne kilka dni się nie najesz. Przykro mi " ). Więc tak w skrócie : Moje relację z Eleną się naprawiły, a Stefan to dupek, bo czyta mój pamiętnik.

Podpisuję się : DamonKtóregoBratJestDupkiemBoCzytaCudzyPamiętnik"

" Pamiętniku, dzienniczku, notesiku, czy jak byś tam chciał się nazywać... Chciałem napisać, że Stefan mnie przeprosił. ( Brawo braciszku. Nie można czytać cudzych pamiętników, bo jest to bardzo nieładne ). Cieszę się, że w końcu zrozumiał, że tak narusza moją prywatność i... a co ja będę udawał, że to o to chodziło. Chciałem tylko mu pokazać, że mam rację i dlatego udawałem najbardziej denerwującą osobę na świecie ( co było cholernie trudne, bo przecież wszyscy mnie uwielbiają) i mój braciszek zmiękł. Tylko tyle chciałem napisać.

Podpisuję się : DamonKtóryJestZadowolonyPonieważJegoBratGoPrzeprosił "

" Pamiętniku, chciałem się zapytać czemu nie istnieje żadne bardziej męskie słowo określające pamiętnik? Wszystkie takie słowa są damskie, albo przynajmniej gejowskie - a o to nie można mnie posądzić. Czasami czuję się głupio z jakiegoś powodu. Nie powinno tak być. Przecież jestem wampirem. Bestią. Mordercą. Nie powinienem się winić za to kim jestem. Ale jest mi cholernie głupio, bo dzisiaj zachowałem się chamsko wobec Eleny. Nie zamierzałem tego robić. To był całkowity przypadek. Chciałem znaleźć jakąś ładną dziewczynę na jedną noc, więc poszedłem do baru. Było tam pełno pięknych dziewczyn. Podszedłem do baru i wypiłem kilka kieliszków alkoholu. Potem bez żadnych wstępów chwyciłem jakąś dziewczynę i posadziłem ją sobie na kolana. Czułem jak się spięła, ale miałem to gdzieś. Po chwili jednak dziewczyna jakby się rozluźniła i przytuliła do mnie. Uznałem, że to znaczy coś pomiędzy " kontynuuj", a " bierz mnie " i położyłem jej dłonie na biodrach. Potem pocałowałem w szyje, ale w pewnym momencie ona zaczęła się wyrywać, ale ja nie miałem zamiaru przestać. W końcu jakoś jej się udało wyjść z mojego żelaznego uścisku. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłem, że była to ... * werble * ... Elena! ( szok! ) Zacząłem przepraszać, a ona skrzyżowała ramiona i zrobiła minę mówiącą : " Chcę wysłuchać twojego błagania zanim skrócę się o głowę"... no dobra, może trochę przesadziłem, ale właśnie tak się czułem, patrząc w jej oczy. I wtedy sobie coś uświadomiłem : ona się początkowo nie opierała. Chciała żebym ją całował dopóki nie zacząłem odwracać jej twarzy. Nie chciała żebym ją poznał. Uśmiechnąłem się i powiadomiłem ją co o tym myślę, patrząc jak z każdym moim słowem ona czuję się coraz bardziej zmieszana.

\- Pragniesz mnie - szepnąłem i chyba tym stwierdzeniem przegiąłem, bo nagle poczułem jej dłoń na policzku. A dokładniej : jej dłoń pojawiła się na moim policzku, kiedy dała mi w twarz. I teraz czuję się głupio, bo jeśli się myliłem to Elena mnie znienawidzi... A ja tak bardzo bym chciał żeby tamten sen stał się realny! Nie ważne. Nie napisałem tego. Albo przynajmniej się do tego nie przyznaje, bo znowu dostanę w twarz od Stefana ( który przysięgał na wszystko, nawet na majtki Klausa, że już nigdy nie przeczyta mojego dziennika ). Mam nadzieję, że jakoś rozwiążę ten problem, bo chciałbym jeszcze normalnie pogadać z Eleną bez żadnych podtekstów... Chociaż takie rozmowy także są świetne ;)

Podpisuję się : DamonKtóryDziśObmacywałDziewczynęBrata(Ups) "

" Drogi Dzienniku czasami mam wrażenie, że to ja jestem ten dobry. Ludzie czegoś ode mnie oczekują. Pomocy. Rady. Alkoholu. Krwi. Ale nigdy nie prosiłem się o to, żeby inni mogli mnie prosić. To nie dla mnie. Wolę być tym złym i kraść Stefanowi stringi z szuflad ( dalej nie wiem skąd się tam wzięły, ale już zacząłem poszukiwania ) lub zabijać nudnych ludzi. Ale wtedy dopadło by mnie poczucie winy. A to wszystko z powodu Eleny... Właśnie się okazało ile jedna dziewczyna może zmienić w czyimś życiu. I właśnie zrozumiałem, ile zmieniła w moim.

DamonKtóremuNieChceSięWymyślaćCiekawszegoPodpisu "

" Wydaję mi się, że apokalipsa zombie może nastąpić w każdym momencie... Taki żart. Właśnie oglądałem jakiś film o zombie ( uuuu, bójmy się wszyscy ) i zastanawiałem się co bym zrobił gdyby to się zaczęło... Chyba pobiegłbym do Eleny i szybko zmienił ją w wampira, później zebrał bym zapasy krwi i Matta, jako własnego błazna i chodzącą spiżarnię. Nie chciałbym mieć Stefana ze sobą w takim momencie. Z resztą - on by mnie też nie chciał chyba... Spytam się go. [ 10 minut później ] Mój brat stwierdził, że z moimi psychopatycznymi zapędami wolałby się trzymać z dala ode mnie w czasie apokalipsy. Nie wie co traci. Musiałby być sam, bo ja biorę Elenę. Zawsze ją ze sobą wezmę.

DamonKtóryPrzeżyłbyApokalipseZombie "

" Stało się! W końcu! Hallelujah i te sprawy! Cholera nawet nie wiedziałem jak bardzo chciałem żeby to się stało prawdą. Szkoda Stefana, ale to po części jego wina, bo skoro woli wąchać stringi Rebeki ( tak, to były jej majtki. Moje dochodzenie dobiegło końca ) to ja chętnie wezmę Elenę. I wziąłem udało się!

DamonKtóryJestKu**aSzczęśliwyJakCholera! "

" Drogi Pamiętniku, może powoli napiszę o co mi chodziło w poprzednim wpisie. Elena zerwała ze Stefanem i przyznała się, że oszołomił ją mój seksowny wygląd... No może, powiedziała, że tu chodzi o mnie, ale ja wiem co naprawdę myśli! Stefan się wtedy wkurzył i powiedział Elenie, że od dłuższego czasu ją zdradzał z siostrą Klausa ( a ja byłem pewny, że z Klausem! ) i, że ma Elenę gdzieś. Moja księżniczka zrobiła to, co musiała zrobić moja ukochana. Kopnęła Stefana między nogi, a później wbiła mu ołówek z ramię. Wtedy pojawiłem się ja ( wcale nie podsłuchiwałem ) i stwierdziłem, że mój brat przegiął po czym bohatersko wyrzuciłem go z domu. Elena nie płakała. Powiedziała mi, że od dawna mi się przyglądała i coś się zmieniło. Wtedy zaczęliśmy się całować i wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Rano patrzyłem jak śpi u mojego boku i czułem się najszczęśliwszym krwiopijcą na świecie.

DamonKtóryOdnalazłToCzegoSzukałPrzezKilkaStuleci "

" Minął tydzień od kiedy jestem z Eleną. Jest nam dobrze razem ( chociaż prawie nie wychodzimy z sypialni ) i mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie. Dzisiaj idziemy razem na basen i mam nadzieję spełnić mój sen. Chyba nie będę musiał już więcej wypisywać swojej złości, więc to pewnie ostatni wpis... Poza tym zostały tylko dwie kartki, więc i tak za dużo bym nie zdziałał. Żegnam cię pamiętniczku. Trzymaj się ciepło dzienniczku, bo mam zamiar cię spalić. Nikt nie powinien przeczytać tych rzeczy, które tu pisałem.

Damon Salvatore "


End file.
